Aku Mengingatmu
by Kohan44
Summary: Chap2Up! "This magic keeps me alive, but it's making me crazy. Please forgive me for whatever I do when I don't remember you." Yunjae. TVXQ.
1. Chapter 1

**Aku Mengingatmu**

091313 10:22 PM

-Kohan44-

.

Aku bertemu seorang anak yang tingginya tak lebih dari pinggangku. Dia mengenakan kaos putih belel dan celana pendek warna hijau tua. Di kedua sudut bibirnya banyak noda coklat dan rambutnya diikat satu di pinggir. Dia tersenyum ke arahku saat aku menawarinya sebotol minuman.

"Tunggu di sini lebih lama." Katanya mengabaikan tawaranku.

"Ini sudah jam 9 malam." Jawabku pendek sambil sekali lagi menyodorkan botol minum.

Anak itu tetap menggelengkan kepala.

"Aku tahu kau sudah berjalan jauh. Tidakkah kau lelah? Minuman ini masih bersegel. Aku tidak mencampurinya dengan apapun."

"Kakak harus menunggunya di sini lebih lama!" ulangnya keras kepala, tetap menginginkan aku berdiri di bawah tiang lampu jalan sampai seseorang yang mungkin tak kukenali datang.

"Hei, di mana rumahmu, Adik manis?" Aku merunduk, menyamakan tinggi dengan anak itu.

"Dia pernah bercerita padaku tentangmu. Kakakku tidak hilang ingatan. Dia mengingat semuanya dan dia akan datang ke sini!"

Aku tertegun. Ada sesuatu yang tidak kupahami tentang anak ini—sifat keras kepalanya dan apa yang sedang dibicarakannya. Aku tidak peduli apakah orang yang dia maskud benar-benar akan datang ke sini atau tidak. Yang ku cemaskan adalah meninggalkan anak di bawah lima belas tahun sendirian di malam hari.

"Aku akan menunggunya di rumahku," akhirnya aku berkata bohong, "kau bisa ikut menunggunya juga di rumahku, bagaimana?"

"Jaejoong…" sebuah panggilan lemah terdengar dan aku segera mendongak ke arah panggilan itu. Dia berdiri di sana, di belakang anak ini, bermantel tebal dengan kacamatanya yang berembun.

"Kalian bertemu!" jerit si anak kegirangan, tapi suaranya segera redam ketika aku menyadari orang yang berdiri di sana baru saja memanggil namaku, _Jaejoong_. Dia mengingat namaku, dia tidak amnesia seperti yang dikatakan orang-orang.

"Sandiwaramu buruk." Kataku kepadanya, sambil mendengus merendahkan. Walaupun bersikap tenang, aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan mata yang tiba-tiba terasa panas lalu berkaca-kaca. Ini sudah sangat lama semenjak kami lulus SMA. Dia datang ke tempat paling terkenang sepanjang masa muda kami dan di jam yang selalu membunuh sisa istirahatku dengan bayangan kelam akan kematiannya, jam sembilan malam. "Kau masih hidup dan tidak amnesia, Tuan Kacamata Kuda."

Dia masih berdiri di sana, mematung seperti orang bodoh, dan aku pun sama, tidak bergerak di titik aku berada, karena aku terlalu sibuk mencaci mataku sendiri yang memanas penuh peringatan. Aku tak mau memperlihatkan kepadanya air mata dan menegaskan kepadanya bahwa selama ini aku benar-benar kehilangan dia.

_Jung Yunho_

Nama itu masih terngiang. Tiap kali terdengar, jantung bergetar takut. Ada kenangan buruk yang ingin kulupakan, tapi tak terlupakan. Ada luka yang aku tak tahu bagaimana harus membalutnya. Dia orang yang kukasihi, tetapi dia selalu menorehkan rasa sakit pada setiap garis kebahagianku.

_Jung Yunho_

Aku masih bisa membaca nama lengkap itu di bukuku, di buku harianku, di amplop-amplop yang ku kirim ke alamat yang sama setiap minggu, berharap sebuah balasan akan datang padaku, sekalipun aku tahu apa yang kulakukan hanya ketololan belaka. Aku tak ingin mengingat nama itu ketika tanganku, dimanapun aku berada, selalu menggoreskan rangkaian namanya.

Itu karena aku percaya padanya. Walaupun orang-orang melupakanmu, percaya atas kematianmu, aku selalu mengingat kenangan yang kau berikan kepadaku, yang di malam hari melintasi mimpi, membangunkanku untuk sebuah tangisan kecil. Aku yakin kau akan kembali, di sini, tidak hanya dalam ingatanku, tetapi juga di hadapanku.

"Yunho.." aku memanggilnya serak, tersenyum getir ketika anak itu menarik tangan Yunho.

"Ayah, ayo! Ayo!" kata anak itu kepada Yunho.

_Ayah _katanya.

Berapa lama kami tak bertemu? Apakah selama umur anak ini? Apakah sekarang dia benar-benar homophobia seperti yang dikatakan orang-orang? Apakah hanya namaku yang dia ingat? Apakah mereka lebih benar dari pada keyakinanku?

Aku ingin percaya, kau tak pernah amnesia, Yunho…

"Jaejoong, aku mencarimu."

Suaranya… aku mendengar suara Yunho. Kapan terakhir kali aku mendengar suaranya?

Aku ingin berlari ke dalam pelukanmu, tak peduli apakah anak itu adalah anakmu atau bukan, tak peduli apakah pakaian yang kukenakan adalah pakaian laki-laki atau bukan. Aku ingin bersamamu tanpa pikiran-pikiran rumit seperti _gay_. Tetapi, ketika kulangkahkan satu kaki, aku ingat berapa banyak malam yang kulewati tanpa tidur karenamu. Aku ingat seberapa besar ketakutan jam Sembilan malam tanpamu, dan aku pun jatuh dalam bias angan pelukanmu.

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Aku Mengingatmu**

110213 1:13 PM

-Kohan44-

"Hm, dia hilang ingatan."

Yoochun menyodorkan segelas teh hijau panas ke hadapanku, jenis minuman yang pertama kali aku terima dari Yoochun. Dia tersenyum singkat kepadaku sebelum ikut duduk di pinggiran teras, mengayun-ayunkan kaki telanjang dan membiarkannya semakin dingin ditiup angin.

"Tapi dia ingat namaku."

"Semua orang mengetahuimu. Coba sebutkan, dimana tempat majalah-majalah yang kau bintangi tidak diterbitkan?"

Tapi bukan itu permasalahannya. Semua orang bisa memanggilku _Jaejoong_, tetapi tentu ada perbedaan cara memanggil. Yunho pastinya ingat sesuatu tentangku selain latar belakangku sebagai model. Aku yakin, sekalipun kecelakaan itu merenggut ingatan Yunho, selalu ada bagian dimana aku tersimpan baik dalam kepalanya.

"Chun, kenapa kita… kenapa aku baru bertemu dengannya sekarang?"

"Aku sulit menghubungimu. Kau tahu, aku bahkan perlu membuat janji kepada menejer demi makan malam bersama Junsu. Dulu, Junsu bahkan tidak pernah meminta izin kepada ibunya tiap kali pergi bersamaku. Yah, kehidupan kita sangat berbeda sekarang."

"Apakah ini hukuman untukku?"

"Hm?"

Yoochun mendongak ke arahku, aku balik menatapnya dan menemukan warna topi rajut yang sama seperti sepuluh tahun lalu. Topi yang selalu membuat mataku terasa panas kapanpun aku melihatnya.

"Kau menyukai topi itu?"

"Sangat. Aku harap aku bisa mengenakannya setiap hari. Tapi… topi murahan ini terlalu berharga dan mulai rapuh. Aku perlu menjaganya baik-baik. Usianya kalau tidak salah… sepuluh tahun kan? Kapan kau akan membuatkan yang baru?" Jeda sebentar, kemudian Yoochun menambahkan satu kata di belakang, "_hyung_?" sebuah panggilan yang secara otomatis menundukkan kepalaku dan membuat panas di pipi menyebar melelehkan es yang tengah tertidur.

Sebelah tangan Yoochun meraih pundakku, menepuk-nepuknya pelan dan aku tahu dia tidak sedang berusaha menghentikan air mataku.

"Apakah ini hukuman untukku? Kemana aku pergi…" nafasku tertahan, tercekat isak dan aku tak sanggup melanjutkan kata-kata. Rasanya berat, ada sesuatu yang menusuk tenggorokan. "_I never even remembered you when I left you behind._"

Yoochun masih menepuk-nepukku kuat. Dia bergerak mendekat, meniadakan jarak di antara kami. "Bahasa Inggrismu semakin baik, _hyung_. Kau pernah pergi ke Amerika? Apa saja yang kau temukan di sana?"

"Kenapa kita tidak bisa seperti dulu lagi?!"

Satu gerakan lambat menahan detak jantungku sesaat. Sentuhan lembut yang tak akan pernah bisa menghentikan tangis. Kedua tangannya membingkaiku dalam perlindungan. Sesuatu yang tidak pernah aku harapkan, tetapi selalu aku dapatkan. Karena begitulah sejatinya seorang teman.

Pelukan Yoochun yang meresap dalam otakku mengguncang-guncang bagian kecil terdalam di sana, di titik aku menyimpan semua kenangan kami semasa sekolah. Ketika aku senang menumpang di sepeda Yoochun, menjahili Junsu, lalu bertemu anak baru yang sering mengataiku, Changmin, sampai akhirnya kami berteman dekat, dan terakhir, Changmin mempertemukanku kepada seseorang yang membuatku jatuh cinta, Jung Yunho. Kenangan itu terbakar oleh kenyataan masa kini.

"Kita semua hidup tanpa bisa melawan perubahan. Bahkan cinta kasihpun bisa berubah dan selalu bisa kembali ketika hilang. Aku selalu di sini, _hyung_."

Kepalaku masih tertunduk dalam, melepas rangkulan Yoochun, karena aku merasa tidak pantas mendapatkannya sebanyak itu. Kemudian buru-buru aku membersihkan wajah dari sisa air mata.

"Apa saja yang terjadi di Korea selama aku pergi?"

"Ah, banyak, _hyung. _Pergantian presiden, salju, demo—"

Aku mendengus setengah tertawa, "bukan itu. Sejak kapan Yunho menikah?"

"Hm?"

"Ada banyak hal yang ingin aku tanyakan, dan aku tidak tahu mana yang harus aku dahulukan."

"Aku pun sama, ada banyak hal yang ingin aku ceritakan dan aku tak tahu harus memulainya dari mana."

Hening di antara kami. Ketukan-ketukan bambu penampung air di kolam ikan koi tiba-tiba terdengar sangat jelas. Sesaat kemudian aku tersadar jumlah bonsai yang berjajar di halaman belakang rumah Yoochun terlalu banyak untuk ukuran orang Korea.

"Jadi…" aku memulai. "Bagaimana bisa kau dan Yunho tinggal bersebelahan dan aku tak mengetahui itu?"

Yoochun terkekeh singkat, kakinya bergerak-gerak tak mau diam.

"Anak itu… yang membuatku bertemu dengan Yunho, siapa ibunya? Kenapa ibunya bisa menikah dengan Yunho? Kenapa anak itu mengetahuiku sementara aku tidak? Aku tahu kita tidak sering bertukar pesan, kenapa tidak sedikit pun kau ceritakan tentang Yunho? Atau Changmin? Atau tentang dirimu sendiri? Siapa yang melupakan siapa?"

"Sudah kucoba." Yoochun menjawab tegas, setegas dia ingin aku berhenti bertanya. "Mungkin kau lupa seberapa sering kau berganti nomor. Barangkali, e-mail mu pun ikut berganti? Apa kau mengabari setiap kontak e-mail tiap kali kau mengubahnya? Sudah kukatakan, _hyung_, menghubungimu dan Junsu itu sangat sulit."

Hening lagi. Aku benci untuk mengakui apa yang dikatakannya adalah benar.

"Yah!" tiba-tiba Yoochun berseru keras, mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi. "Cuaca semakin dingin, ayo kita masuk! Sepertinya aku masih punya kue ikan." Dengan itu, Yoochun beringsut pergi, meninggalkan aku bersama segelas teh hijau yang mulai dingin. Uapnya semakin tipis dan begitupun hasratku meminumnya. Yoochun tidak pernah menawariku minuman apapun, kecuali _beer_.

.

.

.

"….Aku ingin seminggu lagi di sini. …..katakan saja kepada mereka, aku butuh istirahat. Apa mereka ingin menampilkan Kim Jaejoong bermuka jelek? …kau kan menejerku, mereka akan percaya apapun yang kau katakan. ….lagipula kontraknya belum aku tandatangani. Katakan kepada mereka, cari saja artis lain! Jangan terima tawaran pekerjaan untuk sebulan ini. …..dimanapun aku berada, apa yang aku lakukan, itu bukan urusanmu. Jika manajemen tidak suka dengan tindakanku, mereka bebas memecatku kapan saja. Dan Ingat, kau bukan ibuku."

Sambungan telepon aku akhiri dan ponsel segera aku nonaktifkan.

"Sulit ya hidup sebagai artis besar?"

Aku hampir menjatuhkan ponsel karena kaget mendengar sebuah suara. "Ah, tidak begitu juga. Yaah… hanya… biasa, menejerku pencemas yang hebat." Buru-buru aku menjejalkan ponsel ke dalam saku ketika Yunho beralih dariku untuk sesaat. "Jadi, kau tinggal di sini sudah berlama?"

Yunho mendengung panjang, mata berbingkai kacamatanya menerawang langit gelap di luar jendela sana. "Mungkin sudah selama… kakakku tinggal di sini."

Aku tercengang, tetapi buru-buru menutupnya dengan duduk tenang menerima tawaran teh hangat dari Yunho. Sejak kapan Yunho memiliki kakak? Bukankah dia anak sulung keluarga Jung?

"Bagaimana bisa kau berada di sini? Bukankah Cheon-Dam tempat yang sangat dingin?"

"Syuting."

Yunho menganggukkan kepala cepat, mengiyakan jawabanku sebagai bukti pemahan mendalamnya tentang profesiku.

"Walaupun aku pemain drama, tapi aku tidak begitu sering menonton drama. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Hanya di sela-sela waktu senggang saja aku menontonnya."

Ini aneh. Dulu aku dan Yunho berciuman, sekarang mengobrol pun seolah-olah aku adalah makhluk dari planet mars yang sedang mempelajari bahasa Korea. Aku tidak pernah duduk lebih jauh dari satu meter dari Yunho, sekarang lebar meja merupakan batasan yang harus aku patuhi. Kami tidak terbiasa berjabat tangan di pertemuan pertama setelah sekian lama berpisah, tubuh kami akan saling melekat satu sama lain tanpa diperintah, tapi di pintu masuk tadi, aku membungkuk layaknya tamu.

"Syutingmu sudah selesai?"

Aku termangu kemudian, teringat akan seberapa marahnya Pak Sutradara gara-gara aku kabur dari lokasi syuting dan aku masih punya lima episode untuk kubintangi. Ah, tidak benar-benar kabur. Waktu itu aku tersesat mencari toilet, lalu bertemu seorang anak di persimpangan jalan. Secara teknis, aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara kembali ke lokasi syuting. Aku masih bisa membela diriku sendiri nanti.

"Ya, selesai. Aku sedang dalam masa libur. Oh, kemana istrimu?"

"Istri? Aku tidak tinggal dengan istri, dia kakakku."

Di waktu hampir bersamaan, seruan dari luar pintu mengganggu obrolan kami dan Yunho segera beringsut dari tempatnya duduk.

"Tunggu sebentar di sini, sepertinya mereka pulang."

Aku tersenyum mengiyakan, berpura-pura turut senang hati menyambut kedatangan mereka. Setelah Yunho menghilang dari ruang tengah, derap langkah memburu terdengar menyerukan kata yang menohok ulu hatiku, "ayah! Ayah! Ayah!" seperti sebuah panggilan kematian.

Yunho tidak tinggal dengan istrinya, tetapi suaru itu tetap milik anaknya kan? Sejak kapan Yunho hilang ingatan? Apakah dia menikah sebelum dia hilang ingatan? Yunho sudah melupakanku sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi?

Tuhan, aku ingin berlari ke rumah Yoochun dan memaksanya bercerita dari awal sampai akhir.

"Kami pulang," sapaan riang terdengar seiring dua orang memasuki ruangan, menemukan aku yang terduduk tegang di depan kepulan uap teh. "Oh, Kim Jaejoong?" kata perempuan yang berdiri di sebelah Yunho. Di tengah-tengah mereka, seorang anak yang kutemui kemarin, kedua tangannya sibuk memegang jajanan. Mereka terlihat seperti…. sebuah keluarga.

.

.

.

"Dilihat dari sisi manapun, anak ini tidak mirip dengan Yunho." – Kim Jaejoong.

.

.

.

a/n : ah… saya pikir tidak akan ada yang mereview. Chapter 1 itu… saya sendiri bingung mau saya apakan jalan ceritanya. Kemudian kotak review menunjukkan angka 4 dan saya pun, "wow, _Amazing_! Banyak sekali." Hehe ya, saya suka angka 4. Maka chap 2 pun lahir. Terimakasih banyak, para pembaca


End file.
